Sunda Mizu Mura
The Clear Water Village (CB15) was the most significant Crab port in the south, and one of the oldest settlements in Rokugan. Even though it became one of the largest trading centres in the Empire it kept it's old village name. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 243 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 288 It was located in the Sunda Mizu province. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 24 History Founding Clear Water Village was first founded in 57 by the first generation of Hida's followers. A small fishing village on the shores of Earthquake Fish Bay, it's most notable feature was that it housed the Sunda Mizu Dojo, the founding of which was historically attributed to the Kami Hida. Hida himself began the tradition of carving students names into the stone walls of the dojo. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 28-29 Crane Control The village became part of the Yasuki provinces, therefore controlled by the Crane Clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 336 Crane-Crab War When the Crane-Crab War broke out in 387, the village was quickly captured and held by a small Hida force. Towards the end of the war, in 398, the Crane Clan launched an attack from the sea in an attempt to disrupt the Crab supply lines to the war. The defenders, with aid from the dojo's sensei, students and Hiruma reserves, routed the attacking force after a week. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 28 Construction Plans In 402, the new Yasuki Daimyo Yasuki Kaname visited Clear Water Village on his way to meet with his Clan Champion. Inspiration struck him, and he immediately proposed significant changes to the village. Crab Clan Champion Hida Tsakura authorized the plans that would turn the village into a significant base of support for the Crab Clan's long term struggles with the Shadowlands. By 409 the village land walls were finished, and when their head architect Kaiu Harata died three years later, his ashes were interred within the wall. A year later, construction of complex water-borne boundaries known as the Kaiu Wave WallStrongholds of the Empire page 30 was completed. The walls are to protect the port from sea attacks from other clans, such as the Mantis or Crane, or the Shadowlands. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 29 Kuni Reefs In 657, the Sea Dragons pirate band launched a fire attack against the Crab fleet moored at Clear Water Village. Although most of the attack was averted, a few ships made it through and caused great damage. To avoid such weakness in their defenses in the future, the Kuni grew a series of coral reefs with their earth magic. The Kuni Reefs remained a closely guarded secret, and no ship was able to approach the harbor without a Hiruma pilot aboard. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 31 Flooded In 1171 the floodwaters threatened several towns and even the people of Clear Water Village. The risk was mitigated by the Mantis magic of the Storm Riders. State of the Empire, Week 2 Port of Call to the Colonies Sunda Mizu Mura had grown considerably in the years since the Colonies were first established, as one of the few ports-of-call for Colony-bound shipping. Second City - The Campaign, p. 26 Notable Traditions Willow-Healing kami was a tree spirit revered in Sunda Mizu Mura, and the spirit once intervened with the Fortune Ekibyogami to stop a plague on the villagers' behalf. To remember the spirit and its assistance, the village had an annual festival in its honor. Way of the Phoenix, p. 31 The city housed the oldest and and most frequented of shrines to Suitengu, the Fortune of the Sea. Fortunes & Winds, p. 73 Location and Weather At the mouth of the River of Gold Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 11 and looking out over Earthquake Fish Bay, The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 31 the village had surprisingly mild winters considering its location in the mountains. During the summer there were times when the heat was nothing less than stifling. Conspiracy, by Shawn Carman The village had a peaceful mix of legalized crime relegated to a series of "red light" districts and regulated merchant trade. Size and Population Despite it's designation as a village on the Empire's maps, this is mostly down to the beureaucratic nightmare that is the Imperial Cartographers offices. Clear Water Village's population was over 10'000 people, making it one of the largest in the empire after Ryoko Owari Toshi and Toshi Ranbo. During times of the Yasuki Great Fairs, this population could swell by almost a third more. Military Presence Due to the vital services provided by Clear Water Village to the Crab Clan as a whole, the clan stationed a full Legion of troops here. Additional Ashigaru auxiliaries were also at hand to protect the port and nearby river crossing. It was heavily fortified both on land and especially in the water, with extensive sea-walls and underwater barriers to obstruct any possible aquatic threat. Administration The governor of Clear Water Village is normally a member of the Yasuki family, although should the threat of war with the Crane Clan be high a Hida would normally be appointed. Even in such cases, the Yasuki support the governor with advisors. Notable Governors The following were the known governors of Clear Water Village: Trade Clear Water Village's trading routes were vital to the continued operation of the Crab Clan. The martime trade from the port out to sea, or along the River of Gold, brought much needed resources to the maintenance and operation of a clan at war with the Shadowlands. Clear Water Village would export huge amounts of goods to the other clans, most notably ink, pearls, mother of pearls and snails. As well as Yasuki made clothing and accessories, the Yasuki made great use of the local seaweed. The only things never traded away from Clear Water Village was fish and rice, as the Crab Clan valued these commodities above all else. Food was actually the village's main import, a necessity for maintaining the clan's military presence. A set of rapids to the north of the village prevented the river from being fully navigable. This had been gotten aroudn by building a small river port above the rapids, which grew into a small satellite village, North River Wharf. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 36 Village Districts For administration, tax and security reasons, Clear Water Village was divided into a number of districts. Four of the districts were walled off, although access was only restricted to the Administrative District. Adminitrative District The Administrative District had the most formidable walls of the protected districts in Clear Water Village, and admission for anyone who was not a resident or official of the district was strictly limited. The district was the seat of the local government, the barracks and naval port. In the centre of the district lay Clear Water Castle, which housed the Governor and his retainers. Strongholds of the Empire page 32 Harbor District The Harbor District was the busiest part of Clear Water Village, with workers taking shifts around the clock to unload food and other vital shipments at all hours. Goods unloaeded would be transferred to warehouses in the Merchant District or shipped directly to the Kaiu Wall. The walled district could be accesssed through three gates, the Rice Gate, the Tea Gate and the Workers Gate. The district also housed a dry-dock with repairing facilities, as well as the ships from the Hida navy. Also found here, atop the Kaiu Wave Wall, was the Kuni Tower. Strongholds of the Empire page 33 Tea and sake houses were numerous, to cater to sailors normally confined to the Harbor district. Shadier teahouses can be suitable places to contact smugglers, forgers or thieves if required. Visitors District The third walled district of Clear Water Village is the Visitors District. Only one gateway leds into this district, connecting it to the Workers District. The Crab were very wary of outsiders, and imposed strict curfews after midnight. Within the district one could find many inns, tea houses and sake houses, as well as a garden similart to that in the Adminitrative District (although larger). Workers District The Workers District was home to the many heimin workers and fishermen who lived in Clear Water Village. Strongholds of the Empire page 34 Craftsman's District The Craftsman's District was home to the most skilled craftsmen in the city and the place to come for placing commissions. It is also the most at risk of fire, and many steps have been taken to help prevent any outbreaks. Merchant District The Merchant District was home to warehouses, stores and residencies of merchants, most notably Yasuki Merchants. Strongholds of the Empire page 35 A Shrine to Daikoku was located in the centre of the district, the Yasuki Great Fairs are held in this district once a year, and regular Jade Auctions were held at the auction houses nearby. Hanamachi District The Hanamachi District was the fourth walled district, and the city's entertainment district, where Kary-kai, the elegant, high-culture geisha world coudl be found. Other Notable Locations * Clear Water Trading House * Friendly Grasshopper * Sunda Mizu Dojo Trading House One of the most prominent warehouses in Sunda Mizu Mura was the Clear Water Trading House, dealing in bulk and individual sales. It was very popular with the peasantry, and the Yasuki used it to get rid of lower quality goods. Positioned right on the river that leads to Earthquake Fish Bay, ships could easily reach the house from the coast. The Yasuki would encourage a lenient attitude towards the place from the local magistrates. It was rumored to be run by the Black Lotus smuggling cartel. Way of the Thief, p. 27 Sake House The sake and the tea in the city were exceptional, an Pleasant Evening was a well known sake house in the city. Scales of the Carp After the First Yasuki War the Crane rejected to trade with the Yasuki. The Crab family began a selection of devious ronin smugglers at the Favorable Tides Inn, founding the Scales of the Carp, trade with the Crane to benefit the Crab. Way of the Ninja, p. 63 External Links * Clear Water Village (Dark Allies) Category:Sunda Mizu province Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Crane Clan Holdings